gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patriot
The Patriot is an off-road vehicle in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. The Patriot is evidently representative of an AM General HMMWV (GTA VC, GTA SA, GTA VCS), a Hummer H1 (GTA III, GTA LCS) and a Hummer H2 (GTA IV). Design GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In GTA III and Liberty City Stories, it is a popular civilian SUV often found in Portland Island and Staunton Island. However, in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories, the vehicle is reserved for military use, relative to the adoption of the HMMWV at the time and the civilian Hummer having yet to gain the popularity that it would in later years. Nevertheless, all renditions of these Patriots come with four different bed configurations. In most of its appearances, the Patriot differ little from each other other than minor cosmetic changes. However, the GTA San Andreas rendition features significant modifications on the body centering around depicting the Patriot as a more rugged off-road vehicle. The game's Patriot features a shorten truck bed, slanting A and C pillars, a vehicle snorkel (which unfortunately does not indicate that it is capable of wading in water) and redone front and rear fascia. The military variants of the Patriot are exclusively painted military green in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, and beige in GTA San Andreas; the GTA Vice City Stories variant also features a five-pointed star on the hood lid, denoting its association with the United States' armed forces. GTA IV In GTA IV, the Patriot, adopting the Mammoth brand, is based on the GMT800 2003-present Hummer H2 (with a few things rearranged; different taillights, grille design, etc.) and is driven by civilians. It should be noted that the grille design is similar to that of a 1987-1990 Dodge Caravan. Some Patriots can be seen with an American flag vinyl on the side, while a variant seen with a black body color, roof lights, a bull bar and elongated side exhaust pipes are commonly found where M.O.B. and North Holland Hustlers gang members are based in (Firefly Projects, North Holland and Acter). The engine from the Patriot strongly sounds like a Ford Mustang GT from the Need for Speed games. Performance GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories The GTA III era Patriot has medium top speed, due to its heavy weight. It is very durable, and has outstanding off-road capabilities, mainly because of high ground clearance, unusual width, and suspension. It can climb very steep gradients due to its low gear boost, and does not roll, due to the low center of gravity. Because it has a low gear boost, its engine sounds big, and it is average speed for a large, heavy SUV, it wouldn't be a bad idea to assume that the Patriot has a turbocharged V8. GTA IV The GTA IV rendition is similar but has some changes. It is ridiculously heavy for an SUV, and as a result cannot go particularly fast, limiting its usefulness in high speed chases. Its engine seems to struggle to pull the weight, but is not easily stalled by crashes. The Patriot is also top heavy, and has a propensity to roll over in extreme turns. However, it is extremely durable as a result, able to soak up bullets and crashes and keep going. Its suspension is incredibly soft, causing immense body roll and roll oversteer even on slight turns. The off-road performance of GTA IV's Patriot is, as expected, excellent, with high ground clearance, good approach and departure angles, and the engine has enough power to pull the car up steep sandy hills without trouble. The Patriot is also very much capable of literally running over smaller vehicles. Like many heavy duty trucks, its engine lid is hinged to the front, and will not fly off if an impact dislodges it. Locations GTA III * Supa Save!, Portland View, Portland Island (Starts Patriot Playground side mission) * Shoreside Park, Shoreside Vale (accessed from Wichita Gardens). Starts Gripped! side mission. * Claude is given a bulletproof Patriot after finishing Ray Machowski's missions. GTA Vice City * Inside Phil Cassidy's hideout, Little Haiti * Inside Fort Baxter * Inside the film studio, Prawn Island GTA San Andreas * Easter Bay Chemicals, Flint County only during Exports and Imports mission (first list) * Importable from the Easter Basin docks inn San Fierro after first list completion for $32,000 on Saturday * At the end of the dock next to the carrier at the Easter Basin Naval Station * On the airstrip of Area 69 in Bone County, near the gate GTA Liberty City Stories * In an alleyway just south of Ammu-Nation, Staunton Island. GTA Vice City Stories *Two are found inside Fort Baxter Airbase, you can access it before completing Conduct Unbecoming, or jumping over the side cabin to re-enter the base (watch out, if you are spotted by soldiers, they will shoot you), or having completing the storyline, wearing the Army Fatigues. GTA IV *Star Junction, Algonquin (not a specific location but always seems to be one driving around) *During the mission Deconstruction for Beginners, if you don't park in the safehouse parking spot at Playboy X's Penthouse in Northwood before you start the mission, there will be a unique yellow Patriot in the spot when you come back outside after the cutscene. You can drive it to any safehouse to save it or pull it out of the spot and then back into it to save it there even though you don't have a safehouse there at this point in the game. *Sometimes found parked around the side of the street in Broker or Dukes. *Found in Castle Gardens for the last of Stevie's Car Thefts. This Patriot has a unique "Taxi-cab" yellow, the same color as Playboy X's Patriot, however with an American flag vinyl. Variant A modified and improved police version of GTA IV's Patriot, known as the NOOSE Patriot, is used by the LCPD's NOOSE division. The NOOSE Patriot retains the same performance as a regular Patriot, but much faster and better handling. Its power is enough to tip over most vehicles, even an Ambulance, with ease when the vehicle is rammed in the side. Gallery Image:Patriot (GTA3) (front).jpg|GTA III rendition with a bed cover. Image:Patriot (GTA3) (rear).jpg|GTA III rendition with a roll bar. Image:Patriot (GTAVC) (front).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition with a heightened bed cover. Image:Patriot (GTAVC) (rear).jpg|GTA Vice City rendition; rear quarter view with step bars below the doors. Image:Patriot (GTASA) (front).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition. Image:Patriot (GTASA) (rear).jpg|GTA San Andreas rendition; rear quarter view. Image:Patriot in LCS.jpg|GTA Liberty City Stories rendition. Image:Patriot VCS.JPG|GTA Vice City Stories rendition. Note the Patriot is in a military green color, contrary to this image's light green color. Image:Patriot (GTA4) (front).jpg|The civilian Patriot in GTA IV. Image:Patriot (GTA4) (rear).jpg|GTA IV rendition; rear quarter view with patriotic vinyls. Image:Patriot (GTA4) (modified) (front).jpg|The modified variant of GTA IV's Patriot, with additional accessories alongside the optional patriotic paintwork. Image:PatriotCW.png|A Patriot in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Military Category:SUVs }}